1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a cable assembly having a cable connector and a power adapter respectively for signal and power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent days, an electrical connector known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector, according to the newly developed Serial ATA interface standard, is developed to be generally used for connecting storage peripheral devices such as hard disk drives with a mother printed circuit panel so as to achieve signal or power transmission therebetween. The Serial ATA connector has many advantages such as low voltage requirement, low pin count and high speed transmission.
A cable connector assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,896,556 issued on May 24, 2005. The cable connector assembly comprises a first housing extending in a lengthwise direction and a number of first and second contacts received in the first housing in a lateral direction perpendicular to the lengthwise direction, a cable including a number of conductors electrically connecting with the first contacts, a second housing back to back assembled to the first housing and a number of third contacts electrically connecting with the first contacts, a panel, a pair of screws inserting through the first housing and the panel, and a pair of screw caps engaging with the screws. The screw and the screw cap respectively has mutual cooperated screw thread. The panel could be fixed onto the first housing via the engagement between the screw thread of the screws and the screw thread of the screw caps.
When the screw and the screw cap are used for a lot of times and the screw thread of the screw and the screw thread of the screw cap are abrased, the engagement between the screw and the screw cap is not reliable enough for fastening the panel onto the first housing.
Hence, a cable connector assembly having an improved fixing member is highly desired.